


Weary Pen

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the "Here Lies the Abyss" quest in DA:I. Selena Lavellan patrols Skyhold, anxious after making a huge choice, but when she stumbles upon Ophelia Hawke with Varric, she feels more at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary Pen

Selena Lavellan made her rounds around Skyhold, saving the main building for last. She went to seek out Varric, but was surprised to find him fast asleep on one of the couches. He was leaning against Ophelia Hawke, who was reading letters and casually had an arm draped around the dwarf’s shoulders. Selena almost walked away, feeling invasive, but when the raven-haired human looked up, she froze.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to gawk.” Selena fidgeted under Hawke’s eerily bright turquoise eyes.

 

“He was exhausted from our lovely field trip to the Fade.” Ophelia spoke quietly and motioned for Selena to sit in a nearby chair. “How are you holding up?”

 

“All I can do is think about our next move.” Selena sat down and looked at Varric’s relaxed expression. “There’s a dwarf behind those furrowed brows, who knew.”

 

Ophelia snorted and put the letters up to her mouth to cover her grin. “Well, you’re very resilient. But I guess we learn to be.” She put the letters back down and glanced at Varric. “He’s aged.” She muttered and sighed.

 

“Varric is a good friend.” Selena complimented and watched Ophelia’s eyes water.

 

“I spent all of my life running with my family. Then we settled in Kirkwall, what was left of us.” Hawke looked over at the fireplace. “I never had a true friend until Varric. When I first met him, I didn’t--couldn’t--trust him, but now,” She smiled as she blinked away tears. “I couldn’t imagine being without my trusty dwarf.” She whispered and coughed lightly to clear her throat.

 

Warmth spread over Selena as she witnessed how deep Varric’s friendship with Hawke went. It reminded her of a dear friend from her clan, who was taken at such a young age. Not wanting to focus on tragic events, Selena instead focused on the fact that the difficult choice she made was the right one. She half expected Varric to wake up and make a witty comment, but instead she heard a soft snore.

 

“I’ll protect him.” Selena blurted.

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Ophelia chuckled. “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

 

“Selena, please.”

 

“All right, thank you, Selena.” Ophelia smiled warmly and turned her attention back to her letters.

 

Selena took that as her cue to leave and began walking away. Behind her, she heard Ophelia clicking her tongue in disapproval.

 

“Varric, you’re writing a letter of apology to Fenris the moment you wake up.” Ophelia muttered under her breath.


End file.
